Love is blind
by Emilyrose15
Summary: Matt asks Karen to describe herself to him. (Series of one shots).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This is my first Karedevil one shot! I have loved them since season one and wanted to write a little bit of angst/fluff. This first chapter is focused more on Karen's POV. Let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

 _Chapter one: Matt asks Karen to describe herself to him._

It took Karen over a month to come to terms with the fact that Matt was Daredevil and to forgive him for keeping such a huge secret from her. When she finally did, they were stronger than ever. Even though she still hated the fact that he put himself in danger so often, she knew that he was just like her; he couldn't sit still and do nothing when he was capable of helping.

When Karen arrived at Matt's apartment that evening after work, he was sitting on the couch holding an ice pack to the side of his jaw.

"I thought I had a rough day" Karen teased, slowly unbuttoning her coat.  
Karen had found that she liked to do thing's slowly around Matt, since she knew his senses were heightened. It was like he could hear almost anything he couldn't see with his own eyes.

Matt, in sweat pants and a loose grey shirt, laughed.

"You know in comparison to other day's I've had, it wasn't that terrible."

Slipping out of her heels Karen joined Matt on the couch and grabbed his face to examine his jaw for herself. It was an angry mess of purple and red, but nothing she knew Matt couldn't handle. She leaned into his ear and purred,

"Well thankfully it doesn't look to be life threatening, Mr. Murdock. I think a kiss will do the trick."

Karen leaned in slowly and closed the distance between her and Matt's injured jaw. Then her lips found his and they collided softly, butterfly's erupting in her stomach. He could hear her heart beating faster than usual, as it generally did when she was around him.

He had noticed that pretty soon after he had met Karen. It was how he had felt confident enough to kiss her the first time, outside her place in the pouring rain.

He smelt the vanilla perfume that was generously applied to her neck and let his hands wander to the small of her back. He hoisted her onto his lap.

Breaking the kiss, Matt grabbed Karen's hand in his and played with it.

"You know Karen, judging from the sound of your voice, I would bet that you need a cup of coffee" he told her.

She loved that. He always knew how she was feeling and what she needed in the moment. In more ways than one, he was _her_ hero.

"You know me too well" she retorted.

Picking her up off his lap and placing her next to him on the couch, Matt headed over to the coffee maker.

"I wish I did Karen and I want to. I mean, I don't even know the basics; the length of your hair…or the color of your eyes."

Karen pondered the thought. It was true and sometimes she had even forgotten Matt was blind. It was silly, but he was always so fast on his feet and much more coordinated than her.

"Is this where I tell you I'm hideous and you break up with me?" Karen asked jokingly.

Matt shook his head.

"I know that's not true. I can hear men's pulses around you Karen; I can hear it when you walk in a room and get everyone's attention. When you're outside and some jerk whistles at you. I've always known that you were attractive."

Karen blushed and she wondered if he could sense the heat coming off of her in waves. Clearing her throat she walked behind him and grabbed his hands. Turning him to face her and guiding his touch to her hair.

"Well to start, my hair is blonde. I used to dye it when I was younger all sorts of different colors but I've grown accustomed to it now."

Matt let his hands brush through the length of her hair.

"I figured you for a blonde; Foggy always had a thing for blondes."

Karen let out a breathy giggle and Matt brought his thumbs to her eyes, brushing softly over them as Karen closed them shut.

"They're blue" he said.

"What are blue?" Karen asked, biting her bottom lip in disbelief.

"Your eyes, aren't they?"

Shocked, Karen peeked under Matt's glasses.

"And you're sure you're blind, right?"

Matt laughed knowing it seemed crazy.

"I create pictures in my head of what I think people look like to me. Some people are harder to guess than others, but I always pictured you with blue eyes" he explained.

"Do you have any more eerily accurate predictions?"

This time he brought his thumb over her lips and stroked tenderly with his thumb.

"You have a mark over the right side of your mouth; I felt it the first time that I kissed you. Knowing it's there has driven me crazy. It makes me want to kiss you a thousand times more."

Karen licked her lips in anticipation of kissing him.

"Anything else you would like to know Mr. Murdock? I seem to remember you exploring the rest of me last night."

Tension building, Matt walked over to his room and took a seat on his bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're going to have to remind me, Ms. Page."

Blood pumping Karen practically catapulted into his sturdy arms, her hand's enveloping his boyish hair.  
The thing that Karen loved most about kissing Matt was that he always smiled. Every time. The type of smile where wrinkles formed around his eyes and he looked like the happiest man on earth.

He was gentle at first stroking her arm and then finding her elbow and pushing her firmly into his chest. Her breathing was heavy and frantic. One touch was never enough, one taste never satisfying. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt, needing him closer, needing him present. She pushed him backwards and they were lying down, pressed against each other. She's inhaling his shaving cream, the smell of his cologne, _him_. Not caring about the numb sensation of his stubble rubbing against her cheek, not caring about anyone else on the planet that wasn't him...and he didn't care in the moment either.

He didn't care about saving the residents of Hell's Kitchen, or beating up thugs and getting justice. He didn't care that he couldn't see her face or anything else superficial, _he could feel her._ Her warmth, her light, her strength, her beauty, all of it. At times it overwhelmed him.

"You're beautiful" he whispered to her between breaths.

"Karen Page you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

She never questioned him. Never asked how he thought she was beautiful when he couldn't see her. Those had been the most confident words that she had ever heard escape from his mouth. She never doubted that he thought she was beautiful and he never made her feel any other way.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope that you liked this first chapter. Please feel free to leave me a review and if you would like to suggest anything I should write a chapter about let me know:)**


	2. Avocado in love

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that commented! You're the reason I wrote this next chapter. Please follow, fave and review for more:)**

It all had come out of nowhere. Karen was staying the night at Matt's, enveloped in the warmth of his sturdy arms, their legs tangled up in sheets. He was kissing her up and down the length of her neck, so softly he could feel her hair rising as tiny chills traveled down the curve of her spine.

This was it for Karen; this was the epitome of Happiness.

They had only been dating for a little over a month and it had gone without any complications until she had mumbled three minuscule words into her pillow. Three inaudible words, if it had been anybody else laying next to her besides Matt.

I love you.

He wasn't meant to hear it, god he had heard it hadn't he? She had never felt more palpable tension. He was no longer kissing her neck; It felt as if his whole body had been repelled from her to the other side of the bed. It was the most humiliated Karen had ever felt and she had been elected for Senior Prom Queen...as a joke.

Getting up frantically, Karen grabbed the nearest article of clothing (Matt's grey sweatshirt), and lifted it over her head.

"Karen…" Matt started.

"So not only are you Daredevil, but you also have magical hearing powers now?" Karen asked, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Enhanced, auditory abilities" Matt replied. "All blind people have it."

Karen shook her head in disbelief.

"Would you cut the bullshit for once with me Matt?"

Matt sat up rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Karen it's midnight, you're not walking home alone, especially not dressed like that. I'm not going to allow you to."

Karen walked over to the door slipping into a pair of ballet flats she had kept at his place.

"You know you didn't have to say it back Matt, but to make it so awkward? To make me feel so humiliated?" she walked to the bathroom and grabbed her overnight tooth brush, "I can't stand it for one more second."

And then she was out the door and walking down the street. Matt had thrown on a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt and followed behind, giving her distance but keeping close enough that no one dare lay a finger on her.

It wasn't until the next morning well on a phone call with Foggy he realized how much he had fucked up.

"You did what?" Foggy had asked when Matt told him what had happened.

"Please tell me you're not that dumb. Matt, we're not in college anymore and Karen sure as hell isn't like the type of girls you took a stupid Spanish course to impress."

Matt sat up straight from where he was lying on the couch, sighing heavily.

"I know, Foggy."

"She cares about you, Shit Matt she told you she loved you. I mean, accidentally but she still meant it."

Matt groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"So what am I supposed to do? How do I make it better? I would rather take down every thug in Hell's Kitchen than dig deep into my feelings Foggy, you know that."

"Then you my friend are out of luck" Foggy replied truthfully. "Look Matt, you think that you have to choose between happiness and being Daredevil, but you don't. For once in your life you need to do something for yourself and not for the sake of Hell's Kitchen.

Standing up to go find his glasses, Matt walked over to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and searched around with his right hand before it landed on something familiar. It was the deflated monkey balloon that Karen had bought him. That was it; he knew how to make it right.

"Foggy, I got an idea" he spoke triumphantly.

"Halle-freakin'-lujah" he heard Foggy reply before shutting his phone off and racing to Karen's.

When he go to Karen's he was out of breath, but he didn't care. He finally knew how to put into words his feelings. He raised his fist and knocked.

When she opened the door Matt was hit with the sweet scent of Karen's strawberry shampoo. It hit him like a ton of brick's; he has the chance of losing this, of losing her. He didn't want to imagine the thought of waking up and her not being there beside him

Karen's voice brought him back to reality.

"Matt, what are you doing here? And why are you all sweaty?" she asked, glancing him up and down.

"Both are not important... Karen, do remember when I got beat up pretty bad and you brought me that balloon?"

She nodded her head.

"The one with the monkey, How could I forget? It was so incredibly cheesy."

"It wasn't."

Karen leaned her arm on the door.

"Matt, what use does a grown man have with a monkey balloon?" she asked.

"Monkeys are my favorite animal" he replied.

"Are they actually?"

"No, but that's not the point. The point is that I was miserable; I didn't want to see or talk to anyone and you brought me this shitty monkey balloon-"

"Hey!"

Matt took a step closer.

"You brought me this shitty monkey balloon and I sat there holding it when you left. I tied it to my wrist pathetically Karen, because it was from you. You could have brought me an encyclopedia for god's sake and I would have loved it because it came from you.

Karen lowered her arm from the doorway, now listening intently.

"I didn't say that I loved you back because I've never told any woman that I loved her. Totally, surprising, right? When I heard you say you loved me I was scared. I've always been afraid of commitment; I've never had long lasting relationships. Then you left and I felt like shit. I felt just as beat up as the day you gave me that balloon and I realized that I hadn't known what love was. I hadn't known what love was until I met you."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the wrinkly and deflated monkey balloon, offering it to her.

"What I'm trying to say is, I am in love with you Karen Page... I'm an avocado in love."

Karen laughed and accepted the balloon looking it up and down adoringly.

...

"Aren't you going to kiss me? She asked and he let out a relieved smile before pulling her into his arms and reuniting his lips with hers. It felt so familiar and so right...like his lips were her home and she never wanted to leave.


	3. Matt Jealous Murdock

**A/N: So I wrote this just now at 3AM and I haven't done much to edit it, but with school wrapping up for me I just don't have the time. Please leave me a review or follow the story if you would like me to keep writing one shots! I hope you enjoy!**

For a man of God, Matthew Murdock had certainly done a lot of sinning. There were a lot of things he could contain. He could contain his desire to kill a man with his bare hands. He could contain his anger between his balled fists. He could contain his feelings for Karen if it meant that she would be safe. But Matt could not contain his jealously. He could not contain feelings of envy when he thought of Karen with another man. Maybe he would have been able to do so if this other man was a good, classy, New Yorker. Maybe if this man lived a normal everyday life like the majority of the world. If he was good for her, if he could provide for her…then maybe he could accept it. This however unfortunate, was not the case.

As strange as it was to admit, Matt knew the scent of Karen Page like he knew the scent of his own Cologne. It was as pungent as the sweet summer breeze of clove, in Central park. When she walked by he became intoxicated with the fragrance of vanilla. She would dab it on her wrists, down her neck, sometimes even across her chest. Some days she would be chewing gum and Matt could smell the mint that lingered in the air when she spoke. Her wispy hair always smelt light and fresh, like lemon water or newly cleaned laundry. Matt had memorized the smell of Karen faster than he had memorized the smell of any other woman. He could pick her out in a crowd or sense when she was just around the corner.

But that morning, he hadn't been able to sense her. He could sense Frank Castle. The obnoxious smell of dark roast coffee and a musty pine scented cologne. He had his guard up; he was ready to strike when he heard the sweet sound of Karen's voice flooding his ears, stopping his heart in its tracks.

Why the hell, did Karen smell like Frank? The scent was so strong; she must have been within close proximity to him. His Karen had been up close and personal with Frank Castle. Who did this guy think he was, trying to steal his city and now trying to steal his Karen? Redness crept up his skin from his toes to his face, he was brain flustered, and words couldn't escape his mouth.

"Good morning Matt" Karen chimed, walking into his office.

"I have some paperwork from the Delaney case; it's all been translated into Braille for you."

She laid a stack of papers on his desk.

He cleared his throat, tension tangled in his chest.

"Karen can I talk to you?" he asked.

Taking another step into his office Karen shut the door quietly behind her.

"What's up?"

Matt released his jaw; he hadn't noticed how tightly it had been clenched shut.

"Have you been seeing Frank Castle?" he asked trying not to sound as angry as he actually was. He could tell that it caught her off guard because of the silence that followed.

His mind jumped to the worst conclusion. That Karen was in the arms of another man, Frank fucking Castle of all people. That Frank's hands had explored the body of the woman he loved. Frank could see all of her; Frank could love every part of her in a way that Matt knew he couldn't and it made his blood boil.

"How did you know?" was all that she asked.

His breath caught in his throat, she had just confirmed his greatest fear. Karen had spent the night with Frank.

Matt's stomach was a swirling tide of emotion, a fiery pit of rage that traveled to his fists. The desire to smash everything on his desk consumed him.

"I can smell him all over you Karen. How could you be so careless? This guy's a murderer and you can just what, ignore that?"

Karen put her arms on her hips defensively.

"How are you so much different? I might not agree with everything Frank does, but he's a good man that get's rid of bad people."

Matt was standing now, his gaze directed at where he had last heard Karen's voice.

"Don't you dare compare me to him, Karen. You and me both know that what I do isn't the same. I get my justice a different way, a better way, without having to killing anyone."

"You leave murder's, drug lords and rapists, on the street Matt. You think you can give them a good beating and they are going to what, join the nearest church?"

Matt was furious, when had he lost her admiration for daredevil? Had Frank already contorted her thoughts against him?

He shook his head, exhausted.

"If you could love a man like Frank Castle, then you could never love a man like me."

Karen laughed.

"So this is what it's about, huh? You want me to choose. Matt we both know that I was never your first choice. That woman that was in your bed…Elektra, she was your first choice. You can't go back on that now just because of what happened."

The wave of regret in Matt's stomach was now a tsunami.

Yes for a fleeting moment Matt had told Elektra he wanted to run away with her. His blood had been pumping with adrenaline, he wasn't thinking clearly. Matt and Karen were fire and ice but Matt and Elektra had been fire and fire. It wouldn't have lasted, it couldn't of. He needed someone to ground him, someone who would tell him when to cut the shit. He needed Karen, nobody else.

"So what, are you two dating now?"

Karen scoffed.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we haven't labelled it yet."

Matt rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Why can't you date a normal guy? Why can't you date a successful business man or even Foggy for all I care? But Frank Castle, that's your knight in shining armor? Give me a fucking break Karen."

Karen was done with this conversation. She was done with Matt acting like she had the choice to be with him. She ripped the papers off his desk and threw them in the trash.

"You know what Matt, fine I quit. Take that for a fucking break."

Matt fell back in his chair and listened to the sound of her slamming the door behind her. The sound of her heels clanging angrily against the linoleum floors, becoming more and more distant.

He had her at one point. He had her all to herself and now she was somebody else's. If that didn't hurt no punch to the stomach ever would.


	4. Confessions

**A/N: I hope you guy's enjoy this next chapter! Please follow and leave me a review if you enjoyed it, it motivates me so much more to continue writing:)**

 _Prompt: Karen confesses her sins in the confession box only to have it be Matt on the other side_

Matt Murdock had many mentors in his life. He had his father, Stick, his priest. Each one had taught him a life lesson. To take a hit, to be independent, that even Lucifer himself had once been an angel. He had never lost respect for these figures in his life, not when they died and not when they left him. He honoured them; he respected them and he looked up to them.

He still sought out Stick's acceptance, he still found himself talking to his dad sometimes, and he still came to the church every so often to confess.

Today was no different. It had been too long since Matt had last made a confession and man, had he sinned. Still, it gave him solace to ask for forgiveness. To say out loud the thing's that he had done or was about to do, even if he was vague.

A lot had been on his mind the last couple of weeks. Elektra's death, his feelings for Karen, what was to be become of Frank Castle…he definitely wasn't on his toes like usual. This was why he hadn't realized he had sat down on the left side of the booth instead of the right. It didn't hit him until he smelt her hair. The sweet strawberry conditioner that could of only belonged to _his_ Karen. He had started to get up to explain the misunderstanding, when she began to speak.

"I'm not sure how this thing usually goes. I've never gone to church, I've never been religious but I need to ask for forgiveness and this was the only place I could think of to go."

Matt could hear Karen's heartbeat thumping uneasily; her hand's fidgeting in her lap. Even though he knew it wasn't right he was too curious to listen to his head so he stayed and listened.

She continued,

"Every time that I close my eyes I'm at a funeral and I'm not sure if it's mine or somebody else's. I-I did something bad father, I hurt someone. Even if I receive your forgiveness I'm not sure that I'll ever receive my own."

Matt lowered his head so she couldn't make out his face.

"I'm not sure if you speak maybe you just listen. I just wanted to say out loud that I-I killed a man. He kidnapped me, I thought I was going to die and then he laid a gun on the table and I grabbed it. I pulled the trigger not once, but _seven_ times. I killed him," she cried, through strained breaths.

"Oh god I killed him." It was the first time that Karen had let herself say it out loud. If she said it out loud then it had to be true. It wasn't just a bad dream; her worst nightmare was a reality and she hadn't yet been able to accept it.

Matt couldn't move. His fists were balled so hard that his knuckles had whitened. The first thought that had gone through his head wasn't that Karen had killed someone; it was that Karen had been kidnapped. Karen had been kidnapped and his greatest fear had come true. _He hadn't heard her_.

Karen was the one person he had sworn to protect and he hadn't protected her. What if this man hadn't of been the one buried six feet under, but Karen instead? How could he of lived with himself?

"That's all I wanted to say," Karen whispered and Matt just sat there in his own disbelief, listening to the sound of Karen's footsteps disappear into thin air.

Then the last thing he probably should have done happened… he laughed.

He laughed because he just found out that the woman he could quite possibly love killed a man and he was glad. He was glad that the person who had tried to hurt her wouldn't be able to get the chance again. He wasn't certain that if he _had_ been there he wouldn't have killed the man himself. There was something about Karen that made Matt more protective than he had ever been before. Out of everyone in the world she was the one person he was the most afraid to loose. Karen Page released something in Matt that was simply unpredictable.

Then after all that, after realizing that he didn't even care he remembered that she does. Karen was the most caring person he knew. How could Karen get up everyday let alone come in to work? Matt knew what it was like to feel guilt. He felt guilt over not being able to save Elektra, he felt guilt over not telling Karen that he's Daredevil, he felt guilt over not stopping his dad the day he went into the ring for the final time.

More than anything he longed to take that pain away from her. All this time he had noticed something different about her, a sadness shadowing her. He should have pushed her harder to console in him; he should have shared the weight of her burden. All he had now was the potential to take a little pain away and keep taking until there was nothing left.

When Karen arrived home that night after a few drinks, she didn't expect to hear a knock on her door. She had been crying (alcohol had made her even more emotional), but didn't bother to conceal the redness of her face before opening the door. She didn't care anymore about trivial things like her appearance and it hadn't ended up mattering since it was Matt who ended up being on the other side of the door.

He didn't know if he was going to tell her that he knew…he would eventually but now he just needed to take her mind off of everything.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" she asked and he held up a plastic bag.

"I come bearing movies, Final destination one two and three."

Karen laughed.

"What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, I just know how hard you've been working and figured you could use a break. Plus, I had these DVD's in my apartment. It was a really bad Christmas gift; poor buddy forgot I was blind. I thought maybe you could just tell me what's going on and I could try following along to the audio."

Karen held the door open and Matt walked in.

"You really haven't missed anything I have to tell you, they're all pretty terrible. Maybe that's what makes them so timeless you know? For some reason even though the same occurrence of events repeats itself each movie people still go to see the new one when it comes out."

Matt grinned and took a seat on the couch.

"I think movies are one of the things that I've missed the most since I lost my sight. I loved super hero movies; Batman was one of my favourites."

Karen nestled in beside Matt and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe that's what inspired you to be a lawyer, to help people. You are the closest thing to a super hero I know Matt Murdock."

If only she knew.

They started the movie and Karen narrated. Matt loved hearing the sound of her voice; he had to fight the urge to fall asleep to it multiple times.

"He's getting off the plane now. Wait, why aren't they following him! Matt what are they doing? He said it was going to crash why don't they believe him?"

They were half way through the third movie when Karen fell asleep. Staring at her, pale angelic soft skin and radiant blonde hair; she hardly looked capably of killing a fly let alone a person. For some reason despite the fact that someone had died at her hand, it hadn't altered Matt's view of her. It hadn't made his feelings for her disappear or the fact that she was the most amazing woman he had ever met change. Karen Page was stronger than Matt would ever know and now that she told him her secret she was ready to tell her his.


	5. Knight in shining armor

**A/N: Would like to apologize to anyone who might of got excited to see I posted a new chapter only to discover that it was a bunch of coding. It's fixed! I hope you enjoy and I always appreciate feedback:)**

 _Set before Matt tells Karen he's daredevil. Matt eavesdrops on Karen's date and Frank happen's to be passing by._

So maybe there were more important things that Matt could be doing with his Saturday evening. He could be staying at home listening to music and ordering Chinese food or what would have been the more likely option, kicking a little bit of ass. This had been his original plan up until he heard Karen's voice. He was on top of a building scanning the area for anything he could hear, screams or cries of help, when he heard her. It was strange how even if there were traffic jams, angry New York pedestrians, babies crying…he always heard her above all else. She was on the phone walking back to her place; her heart was beating in what couldn't be fear but…anticipation. Then she had muttered three little words, "see you soon."

See who soon? Was it a friend, an interviewee, a lover?

It was a question that Matt had to answer himself. Who was Karen meeting on a Saturday Night, what could she be up to? The answer was worse than he feared because what Karen was doing was so painfully normal. She wasn't investigating crime or following a lead, she was on a date. Oh how he wished he could see the bastard, his competition. Matt had never been an insecure person. Rarely did he feel what he could only describe as jealousy…no, he couldn't be jealous could he? Confident, good looking, successful Matt Murdock couldn't be jealous.

The thing was that for the first time he could remember he was. He was possessive of Karen how could he not be. He remembered how much it stung when she had told him she was not his to protect, because that was all he wanted; her to be his and his only. For the first time it felt like that was threatened. He understood what Karen must have felt when she saw Elektra in his bed, only she hadn't even kissed the guy and Matt was already seething. He was listening to them talk about their family, taking note on how Karen swerved away from the topic, when he heard footsteps from behind him.

He swung around,

"Don't think spying is very honest of you red."

Of course of all people, Frank fucking Castle.

"It's not spying if you can't see" Matt retorted.

Frank laughed, he'd give him that.

"Fine than it's eavesdropping, I don't think Blondie would like you eavesdropping."

Matt's forehead creased with worry.

"She's not going to find out unless you care to make another enemy."

Franks hands went up defensively.

"Woah simmer down there red, you know I'm only teasing."

He joined Matt taking a seat, their feet dangling off the side of the musty building.

"Who is this asshole anyways?"

Matt smiled; Frank was on his side for once.

"Chad Binkley, he's in marketing."

Frank snorted.

"The shithead bought her flowers red. Fucking roses on the first date, who does he think he is the bachelor?"

Matt opened his mouth in response, surprised Frank had even heard of the reality show.

"My wife watched it" Frank said to answer his question and Matt nodded.

"I can smell the flowers and they're definitely too much. Maybe a single rose but a whole bouquet? Karen doesn't even like roses she likes Orchids and Carnations…We were at the funeral of a reporter, his name was Ben Urich. She turns to me and she says I wish there were flowers. Not depressing funeral flowers but bright flowers. Orchids, Carnations, beautiful flowers and instead he gets bare branches and this stormy shit of a day."

Frank smirked, "Sounds like her."

"I wish you could see the guy Red. What a real creep, holding her hand across the table and shit."

Matt twitched and Frank asked if he could hear what they were saying.

"Something about the Yankees, I'm surprised Karen hasn't stood up and left. If he thinks she likes sports he's striking out, I think you would have of stood a better chance Castle."

"You're sure as hell I would of. Kill's me not to go for a beautiful woman like that but it's just me and the uniform now…wait a minute did you say it was their first date? The douche just took food off her plate."

Matt nodded wishing the two had a couple of beers with them.

"First date that I've heard, I should probably be out on the streets right now but I figured since it's only 7."

"Nine red, it's only 9."

"Fuck."

"Don't stress pal, this is much more important. He's trying to steal your girl; you know I could blow his brains out for you if you wanted."

Matt gave him what would have been a disapproving glare if it weren't for you know, the fact that he was blind.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding sheesh."

Matt's smiled faded to a frown.

"Red, what is it?"

"He's inviting her back to his place…"

Frank shook his head.

"She wouldn't no way, not with a guy like him."

Matt rubbed his face in his hands. "She did."

Frank shoved him. "Call her. Say you want to meet up about something and it's important. You work together right?"

"Worked" Matt replied.

Frank pulled him up and looking him square in the face. "Then call her back to the office, tell her she forgot something."

"Then what?"

"You tell her you're the man in the mask and you become her knight in shining armor."

Matt sighed.

"That's not how it's going to work, Frank. I'm going to tell her and it's going to ruin our trust. She's going to hate me more then she already does for letting Nelson and Murdock go to shit for, letting what we had go to shit..."

"If I know one thing red, it's that woman love honestly. You're never going to have her if you're not honest."

So Matt took out his phone and dialed her number which he knew off by heart of course.

"Can you meet me back at the office, there's something I need to tell you."


	6. Te amo Karen

**A/N: I've been working on this chapter for awhile and I've decided just to stop fussing and post it. Hope you enjoy, and thank you to anyone who faves, follows, or reviews:) xx**

Matt was one of those people who craved touch, craved emotion, craved to be loved, but would flinch away at the touch of someone's hand on his shoulder. He pushed everyone away but when he succeeded, he still wasn't happy. He would never be able to have it both ways; to be around the ones he loved without risking their safety in the process. Even if they didn't care, even though they might have been willing to make that choice, he couldn't let them.

He had said it to Karen one night. That he had an incredible ability to bring disaster to the best things in his life and that was true. It wasn't that he didn't want to be happy it was that he was afraid to be happy. He didn't know what that meant, it was uncharted territory. Everyone was simply better off and safer without him in their lives.

So he shut everyone out. Matt had taken the backseat and Daredevil was behind the wheel.

One night he was out on a rooftop his legs dangling, when the festering smell of blood lingered into the air. He heard four shots followed by two more and then a woman's scream. He booked it, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, following the sound of police sirens as cars raced through the streets. He never stayed at a crime scene for long, he had always chased after the suspect, but this time something stopped him. It was the sound of someone scribbling down sloppy notes. It was sound of heel's hitting against asphalt. Then finally, it was the sound of her sweet voice pouring into his ears like liquid honey.  
There weren't many people there yet; the crime still fresh, but he would know that voice anywhere.

Suddenly, his plans to chase after this guy had gone to shit. There was no way he was leaving Karen not knowing the lengths of which she was going to go to investigate. This guy had a handgun for god's sakes, one pull of the trigger and she would be gone. So he hid in the shadows of an alleyway and he shouted her name in a hushed whisper, until he got her attention.

When she heard his whispered call, shock had registered onto her face before irritation. She had been nervous, no-careful; to make sure it was him before following him into further darkness and rolling her eyes.

"What do you want Matt?" she asked, clearly aggravated that he was taking her time away from asking questions.

"Want to tell me what you're doing at a crime scene Karen? You have ten seconds, go ahead. For God's sake, most people hear trouble and walk in the opposite direction."

"I'm not like most people" she replied, but she didn't need to tell him. He already knew because _most people_ would never know he was Daredevil. _Most people_ would never defend Frank Castle, a convicted murderer. _Most people_ didn't make him nervous, or flustered, or call him out on his crap. Karen Page was the farthest things from most people and Matt didn't need sight to see it.  
He listened as Karen folded her arms in a deep huff.

"What do you want, Matt? Because last time I checked it was nothing to do with me."

He wasn't sure how to respond to this. His heart wrenched because he could swear she was searching his silence for a sign she wasn't right and good god she wasn't. He wanted everything to do with her and that still wouldn't be enough.

"Look I can't do my job; I can't be Daredevil and protect this city if I'm constantly worrying about you. What business do you have at a murder scene anyways? Back up hasn't even arrived yet and you're over there taking statements. Let me remind you that there is still a fucking murderer on the loose."

Karen was loosing her patience.

"I can handle myself, Matt."

"Bull."

"I'm a journalist. I'm doing my job. Maybe if you didn't let Nelson and Murdock go to shit I wouldn't be risking my life for a good cover story, but that's how it is now."

What was supposed to be a brief talk had now turned into a full blown argument.

"Don't blame me for YOUR career choice Karen. Don't you think I wouldn't rather you be doing anything else?"

She stepped forward until she was a kiss a way, the only unit of measurement Matt wished to use.

"Why do you care so damn much Matt? I never asked you to care."

He laughed at the question because it was as if he had a choice. Caring got him hurt, caring was what had made he become daredevil in the first place.

"I care because when I'm out there on roof tops, chasing thugs, punching out drug lords, fighting for my life, you're all that I can ever hear. No matter how many car alarms are going off, dogs barking, babies crying…you're the sound that always reaches me. It's always a choice I have to make. Do I save the city or do I save you? And I am so fucking selfish Karen because if I was honest with myself I would choose you every time. I've lost everyone I have ever cared about besides you and Foggy and maybe it's lit a fire beneath my ass but I can't loose you."

He's clenching his hand trying to contain his emotion, giving himself a moment before continuing.

"If I loose you, there's no amount of redemption or people I could save that would ever make me feel whole again, and frankly this masks means nothing to me if the only girl I care to impress can't see me kick ass."

Karen's frown lifted to a hesitant smile and Matt reached out to place a piece of hair that slipped out back behind her ear.

"I don't know Matt, that Spanish class might have done more to impress me then that latex suit."

He laughed and to Karen it was the best sound in the entire world.

"Te amo, Karen."

Even though she hated it and even though she found herself wishing she didn't, she pressed the words, "I love you too," into his lips as they found hers. As he took in the taste of her and the feeling of her face in his hands, Matt was quickly realizing that he could never give her up. Karen Page was addicting, she made him want to be selfish for once in his life. He would give up his sight all over again for her; he would give up his whole life for her. Every punch, every stab, every defeat was all for her. Maybe, it would end terribly…but it was worth a try. If he didn't have Karen there would be nothing left to fight for, or wake up for, or to make him smile. He had let her go and if she came back maybe she was supposed to be his in the first place.


End file.
